gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaz
Chaz is a minor character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. Best known for his expertise in bomb disposal, he was a high ranking Police officer who later served in the Jellyfish Special Forces after the amalgamation with the Police Force. He was promoted to a Police Lieutenant after Detective Syd disappeared. History Gravity Rush Chaz first appeared when Alias threatened to steal the Sacred Gem from Auldnoir. Alongside Bulbosa, Chaz was trying to catch the master criminal, Alias, before he could steal the gem. When Bulbosa accused Kat as an associate of Alias, Chaz defended her by pointing out her heroic act of saving the police force and civilians and her lingering presence. Chaz appeared again when Alias announced his target of Endestria's sacred gem. Chaz and the rest of the elite police force were tasked to guard the real gem, while the lower police ranks were tasked to guard the fake gem created by Syd. After a bomb from Alias was found in the waste processing plant, Kat brought it to Chaz to diffuse it. Chaz also came back later during the side mission "The Dreamlife of Ghosts", when Alias threatened Hekseville with bombs again. This time he was targeting Auldnoir in particular. The townsfolk were confused, however, because they were sure that Alias had already been defeated by Kat in Endestria. Regardless, Kat discovered the locations of the bombs due to Aki's fortune, she brought them to Chaz who diffused them all. As he was defusing them, he was unsure of the situation because these bombs were much different then the previous ones that Alias made. He thought they did not seem very well made and that they could not be the work of Alias. It was later revealed that these bombs (with fireworks inside) were not actually made by Alias; they were made by Kat's Number 1 Fan, who had disguised himself as Alias and threatened the city in order to get Kat's attention. Gravity Rush 2 Now a Police Lieutenant after Syd disappeared three years prior, he was the first authority figure to welcome Kat home when he discovered a strange registration made in the police database. With a little help from Alias, he eventually helped clear Kat's name from the wanted list after she was framed for the murder of Addica, by recovering the memory core from a Grigo that showed footage of Dr. Brahman and Kali Angel's involvement in said plans. Characteristics Appearance In Gravity Rush, Chaz has a more casual appearance, despite being a member of the police force. He wears a red jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans when he is first seen, and his hair is a bit of a mess. In Gravity Rush 2 however, Chaz has a much more professional look, since he is now a Lieutenant on the Hekseville police force. His hair is now slicked back, and he wears a navy blue suit with an off-white collared shirt and a red tie underneath. Personality Chaz is extremely uptight and by the book, and yet highly dedicated to his police work with a sharp attention to detail, making him somewhat of a foil for Syd's carefree behavior. He also has a very defeatist attitude when it comes to failure, even if his success would have probably been impossible. Abilities Chaz doesn't have any special powers of any kind, but he is very intelligent, particularly in the field of explosives. As a former bomb disposal expert, his training program heavily involves explosives of the non-lethal kind. Relationships Kat Chaz's relationship with Kat is mutual at best. Though she does try to flirt with him at several points in the first game, he doesn't take a whole lot of notice. However, Chaz is one of the first people to welcome Kat home when she returns to Hekseville after her three year absence. He calls upon her for help with police work from time to time whenever she is in the area, and later goes out of his way to help clear Kat's name (albeit with guidance from Alias). Syd Not much is known about Chaz's relationship with Syd, since the two don't interact all that much. They do work together on the Police Force, so it is likely to be a professional relationship at the very least. Chaz felt a lot of pressure filling in for Syd after the latter disappeared three years prior. The two officers are total opposites to each other; with Chaz being the "by the book" and dedicated member of the force, and Syd being the one with the ideas and carefree attitude. Appearances Gravity Rush Story Missions *The Hekseville Phantom *Letting Old Ghosts Die Side Missions *The Dreamlife of Ghosts Gravity Rush 2 Story Missions *Carefree Gentleman *Swallow in the Mirror *Road to Lonely Side Missions *Training Day *Training Day II *The Grand Illusion Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Police Force Category:Jellyfish